T Birds Fight For the Gold
by meaganl124
Summary: Danny and Sandy's daughter, Sami, is head of the Pink Ladies. The T Bird leader, Jimmy,has been the only love she's ever known, despite how much they clash at times. When Kenckie's identical son comes into the picture, things are about to get ugly
1. Lazy

I looked up the walkway to the school looming in front of me. Rydell High. I was a senior, and after hearing my parents talk about how great their memories there were, I couldn't wait to make my own. That was years ago, and I had made some great memories along the way of the past four years. I wore my Pink Ladies jacket and held my books in my arms, excited for my last year.

"Hey babe, whatcha thinking 'bout?" James "Jimmy" Nogerelli strutted up to me from behind and he draped his arm around my shoulder. He looked precisely like his father; there were no parts of him that resembled his mother, Paulette.

He wore his T Birds leather jacket with pride, and he had the same attitude as his father, that all the girls loved him. I did, but after 3 years of belonging to each other, it was getting tiring. So much for experimenting. He did all the experimenting though, whenever we had a fight or went on break, the other girls would tell me that at the bowling alley he'd been making out with a chic from our school. They knew because they were with their respective T bird men at the time. I pretended it didn't hurt me, when it did. Over and over I'd gotten hurt from his carelessness.

Cousin Michael was gentle, why couldn't Jimmy be like him? I was like Cousin Stephanie in a lot of ways, except I'd never bothered to smoke or drink. Well, I did try a smoke once, hated it. And I drank a little on special occasions, but never enough to get drunk or be disoriented in any way.

I remembered meeting Jimmy, in freshman year, before we'd officially become Pink Ladies and T Birds. Everyone, including upperclassmen, treated us with respect, or did what we said out of fear, because of who our parents were, and they knew we'd be following in their footsteps. He was kinder then. We met in class one day, and from there on...we were together. Everyone knew about us, we were the star coupling of the school.

I sighed. "Our last year until we hit the high road, Jimmy."

He grinned. "Babes, don't get all mopey on me. I have a rep. to protect."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be forgetting who I am, Jim."

"Alright Zuko. I wish you wouldn't play that card every time." He surrendered and I laughed. He looked at my lips as I did so.

"What?" I asked, my light blue eyes widening.

"You don't laugh anymore. It's great to hear it again. You're so…beautiful." He leaned in, trailing off and kissed me.

We were getting steamy when the guys and girls teased us and joined us. We pulled apart sheepishly and looked towards our groups. I flipped my blonde hair off my shoulder.

We all turned to face the school in a cluster. "We rule this school now." Jimmy announced and everyone cheered. The bell rang and our gangs rushed into the school, but Jimmy and I had our arms wrapped around each other as we walked forward slowly. "We rule this joint. You and me, Sami." He nuzzled my neck and I grinned. "We're going to be late. C'mon!" I tugged him along and he missed his cigarette as I messed up him hitting it with the lighter.

I was a Pink Lady, and acted more like my father at times, but deep down- I was my mother at heart. I actually cared about my grades and classes.

As we walked down the hall, all the girls seemed to wink at my long-time boyfriend and I looked up worriedly to him, but he looked down at me reassuringly. I was insecure, but would you blame me?

He'd never technically cheated on me, but I still worried.

Once by the door to my 1st period, Jimmy kissed me hard on the mouth and winked. "See ya after class, toots."

"Jimmy!" I called out when he down the hall. He turned, a ciggy already dangling from his mouth.

He held up the pack as if he were asking if I wanted one. I ignored that, and dropped my books to the ground and sprinted down the hall and launched myself on him. He would not leave me. I was making a statement. He spat the cigarette onto the floor and picked me up when I wrapped my legs around his torso. I felt him go hard and I broke away, and lifted his chin up with my forefinger. "Want to ditch?"

He, still carrying me, widened his eyes. "You wanna ditch? On the first class of the first day?"

"It's not like McGee will say anything interesting on the announcements. I imitated her voice. "Attention seniors, class of '76, class rings will be sold," I broke off. "And it's not like seniors do any work. I already got into the college I wanted, so I'm all set."

"Alright." He grinned, his intent clear in his eyes. I would've stopped him there in the past, but I'd already lost my v-card to him at junior formal last term. This would be the second time we'd have sex.

If my mother knew what I was doing…she'd trying bad ass for such a long time, but when I was born, went back to her old ways.

He carried me out of the school, and we went to his car, as I was already taking his jacket off him with a feel of urgency.

**...**

**A/N: Yes, Sami is Danny and Sandy's kid. If you've seen Grease 2- you'll realize I made Jimmy the son of Paulette and Johnny. **

**REVIEW!**

**Alert, fav- you know the deal ;)**


	2. School

I sat in the backseat of Jimmy's car, buttoning up my shirt and tousling my hair a bit. Well, not sitting, more like on the edge, with my facing 90 degrees the wrong way. My legs were turned out, my feet hitting the parking lot blacktop, as the car door was wide open.

Jimmy just watched, his hands behind his head, lying down across the backseat of car, smiling as he sized me up. He had an old dark blue blanket sprawled across him so no one could see below his stomach.

"Jim- we really should get going. First is about over." I turned my head to him, and he groaned.

"Beautiful, why can't we just stay here?" he pulled me down on top of him and pushed his mouth on mine.

I squirmed and pushed myself up.

"Jim!" I squealed, both disgusted and amused.

"Sami!" he mocked back, a delicious glint in his eyes.

I sighed. "I have to go. We'll continue this tonight at the old diner alright?"

I kissed him on the cheek and he almost held me there, but let me pull back.

"Thursday night is bowling night." He reminded me.

Today was Tuesday.

It was funny how much we incorporated our parents' favorite teenage pastimes, as my parents had always gone to the diner, and Jimmy parents' had gone to the bowling alley with cousin Michael and Steph. I mentally sighed, wishing those two had a child already.

All of their friends and my mom's friends had kids- who were respectively Pink Ladies and T-Birds.

I got up out of the car, and shut the door, leaving Jimmy to doze off. I got inside and got to the door of my homeroom and first class, and just where I'd left them almost an hour ago, was my books. I picked them up, opened the door, and walked into the class.

The teacher snapped his head toward me, and he lowered his face towards me, so I could see his eyes over his glasses.

"Miss Samantha Zuko?" he pushed his glasses up after examining the role call list.

"Correct." I said.

He narrowed your eyes. "You have missed three fourths of the class Miss Zuko."

"I overslept. Yesterday was summer, what do you want me to say? I can't change two and a half months of habits overnight."

He seemed to take this as a valid excuse, and let me off with a warning.

"The only seat left is next to Mr…."

"Just call me Nick." The young man smiled from his seat in the back.

"Alright Sam- go sit by Nick please."

I wondered why this young man looked really familiar, even though he was evidently new to the school.

"So…Zuko huh?"

"Yeah, what about it?" I snapped at my new lab partner.

"Nuthin…interesting name." he commented.

I narrowed my eyes at the jump-my-bones sexy man beside me. Yes, that's right. I'd just come back from having early morning sex with my long time boyfriend, which was initiated by my jealousies of attention he got from other girls, and was now thinking about how I might just let this guy who I didn't know anything about besides his first name, get it in with me, so to say. Yes, let the insults roll in. I was a hypocrite.

Just then, the bell rang, and I darted out the door, my best friend Jenny following close in suit.

"Why were you late?" she hissed.

"None of your business!" I snapped.

It dawned on her then. "You did it with Jimmy didn't you? Ag, Sami, he's not gonna leave you! But you may leave him."

"What're you talking about?" I asked, irked.

"I saw how you were blushing when he looked at you, and how you practically ate him up with your eyes." She accused.

"Whatever." I brushed it off. I was in charge, not her. "Go away."

And I walked away from her, for the first time in forever.

By the time I got home, my parents were in nice clothes, and the house was spotless, and my dad was cooking. Yes, dad. He was a great cook! What can I say?

That meant we were having guests over. Last time this happened, Frenchie and Cousins Michael and Stephanie visited.

"Hey." I said. "Who's coming?"

"Oh, old friends. Dad's best friend, right Danny?" Mom turned to her husband.

"What? Yeah Sandy. Sami- go get changed into something a tad nicer."

"Alright Dad." I skipped down the hall, glad for them not to ask me how my first day was…as this had not happened in the past 12 years, therefore, never.

Later, when the smell of my dad's famous pasta filled the air, my parents called me out to meet our guests. And so I smoothed my skirt and put my hair in a high ponytail in the style of a cheerleader. I scampered out into the living area, and my mouth dropped.

"You!" I gaped at Nick. "You…you…you knew who I was the whole time! But you didn't say anything!"

Nick simply shrugged.

"Guess the kids already hit it off, didn't they Zuko?" the father of Nick nudged Dad, and of course, this man was Kenickie. No wonder Nick looked so familiar and handsome! His father, from what I'd seen in yearbooks, was the handsomest out of all the T-Birds from my Dad's time. Yeah, sorry Dad.

Rizzo moaned at her husband's immaturity. "Sandy- how do we live with these men?"

"Riz, I've been meaning to ask you the same thing." Mom giggled.

"So, does Sam have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, Jimmy Nogurelli. He's…much like Kenickie was in the old days."

"Oh?" Rizzo blinked and turned to me.

"I guess." I shrugged.

From there on, it was awkward as hell. When I announced I was going to the diner to meet up with Jimmy and the others, the adults started reminiscing about their days there, and you can guess what happened next.

Yep, I ended up dragging the irresistible yet irritable Nick with me.

...

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever! REVIEW, FAV, ALERT! :)**


	3. Rebound

We got to the diner and once there, I stopped short of the door and turned on Nick.

"You better not try anything Mick-"

"Nick." He corrected.

"Whatever. I don't want you here, and you can wear your Dad's old t-bird jacket all you want, but you are not going to be hanging out with me much, kapish? I don't care who you think you are, but you are not going to ruin my night!"

Jenny had overheard from getting her jacket in the pink ladies car, and I had somehow missed her as I'd passed, but when Nick pushed open the door and went inside, Jenny came up to me and whispered, "You've got it bad, Sami." She chewed her bubblegum obnoxiously.

I groaned. "Save it Jen." I then shoved past her into the building as well. I gaped at what I saw. 10 seconds, a minute tops, I'd been outside with Jen, and Nick was already schmoozing it up with the guys.

"Sami, c'mon babe!" Jim called out, waving me over.

I nervously came over to them, and slid into my seat beside Jim, as he draped his arm around me, picking at his fries that I was meant to eat with him too.

"This here's Nick. I was just telling him how I like the old jacket style he's wearing. It's identical to the one you wear sometimes- your dad's-"

"Jimmy, please shut up." I rolled my eyes.

Jimmy went silent, as did the whole group. Pink ladies were property of the T-birds. You didn't disrespect your man unless you wanted out of the popular crowd.

"Sami, Sami," Jimmy chuckled to break the silence, "I thought you loved hearing my voice." He leaned in to kiss me, and I pushed him away.

"Hey! What gives Moody Mandy?" he teased.

I was being temperamental, but just being around this Nick guy when with my real friends felt weird, especially if Jimmy was showing me off again.

"What gives, is that you're a selfish, narcissistic, egotistical jerk with no brain cells whatsoever! Girls are not your playthings, and I feel sorry for any girl who comes in contact with you." I stood up.

"Hey, we bumped uglies just this morning, and know you're saying that any girl I get with is too good for me? You're with me!"

I felt my cheeks flame red. He embarrassed me in front of the entire group, practically telling the world why we had missed first period. "Not anymore Nogurelli! We're through!" I took a strawberry milkshake from the table and dumped it over his head.

His dark hair, his clothes…coated in the stuff.

I flipped my hair, and began to walk away, but Jimmy stood up, pointed, raging with anger, and shouted, "If you're not with a T-Bird, you're not a Pink Lady anymore, hand over the jacket!"

I turned around like a whip and ripped off the pink jacket, crumpled it up, and threw it at him. "I hope you're happy Zuko!" he shouted after me as soon as he grabbed the coat off his face as I pushed the door open to the exit.

I was going to my car when I heard someone yelling after me. I swore, if it was Jenny, telling me that this was stupid, that I was the Pink Ladies leader, that I couldn't just hand over my pink slip, jacket technically, and resign- I was going to lose it.

Jimmy and I had had tons of fights before, never as bad as this though. I wanted to blame Nick, who turned out to be the one chasing after me, but I knew deep down it wasn't. Jimmy and I weren't supposed to be together, we were too different, and I was too insecure for him, and he was too…uncommitted to me. Our fights had been over tons of stuff, big things, little things- one time, he winked at a random in the hallway, and I didn't speak to him for a week, but over something this stupid…well, I guessed after so much crap with him, the smallest thing I'd subconsciously used to break it off with him.

"Sam, wait up." Nick ran his hand through his gelled hair, and looking at him, all I could think how attractive he was, and how much he resembled his dad. "Look, if I ruined stuff for you, I'm sorry but-"

I shook my head, whispered hastily for him to shut up, and smacked lips with him. I had one hand on his neck, pushing him to me, and he immediately pulled me off him.

"I'm not being your rebound Sam."

"You're hot Nick, you look exactly like your dad did in high school. I thought you were as hot as Jimmy the first time I saw you this morning. Plus, do you really care if I'm using you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You're right." He admitted, and kissed me again, and we started making out, in the middle of the parking lot.

Less than 10 minutes after breaking up with my long term boyfriend, I had a rebound boyfriend. I was totally sexy.

We got back to my place, acting normal, laughing, and pretending we were just friends as we crossed into the dining room.

"You're back early." Mom commented. "How was everything?" she looked at her watch, then back to us.

"Interesting." I summed it up, looking at Nick trying not to burst out laughing from the corner of my eye.

"Really?" Rizzo raised an eyebrow.

"Yep." I smiled innocently.

"Well, we'd better get going Danny, thanks for dinner, c'mon Nick." Kenickie stood up from his seat, shook hands with Dad, hugged Mom bye, jerked his head to Nick to follow, and I turned to Nick and whispered in a low tone, "We'll see each other tomorrow morning." I promised, and he grinned sleazily, and followed his parents out the door. I went to my room, claiming to be tired, and I was just glad, my parents asked me where my jacket was. They were smart, so they probably could draw a vague idea of what happened at the diner, but I just didn't care.

The next day went by quickly. The T-Birds had accepted Nick into their gang, and offered him a new jacket, but he decided to keep the old one, and Jimmy glared at me every time he saw me in the hall, but when I was talking to a guy, he looked rather jealous.

Nick and I had been acting like a real couple all day, which confused everyone, except for my former group, who looked rather pissed off. Jenny was flirting with Jimmy, according to Nick after his lunch break, and he looked guilty, as if he thought he thought it was his fault that my ex was finally going after the girl he'd been lusting after even when he was with me.

I'd only shrugged, not really caring, because Jenny truthfully was a pain to have as a best friend, and I'd never expected her to follow the Girl's Code. She was second in command to me, so now she was taking my role in the group, boyfriend and Pink Lady wise. A small, small part of me was angry, but I let it go.

By the end of the day, everyone knew I was with Nick, and I'd left my group, only for my right hander to totally backstab me.

I was at the gas station, filling up my tank, watching Nick fill up my car, lounging on the plaster pillar, or whatever it was made out of, when the T-Birds drove up in Jimmy's car.

Jimmy put his sunglasses up on top of his head and said to Nick, "What're you doing with this traitor? C'mon Nickie! Hop in!"

"He's not going anywhere, he's with me. Haven't you heard?" Nick proved this, by coming over and wrapping his arm around my waist. It was different from Jimmy. Jimmy held me like I was a trophy, but Nick treated me like I was someone to treat like a princess.

Jimmy grit his teeth and got out of the car, not listening to Jenny pleading for him not to from the shotgun.

Jenny got out from the other side as Jimmy got out on the driver's side. He came over to me, and looked soulfully at me.

"C'mon Sami. You don't want to hook up with a guy you've known for two days. I'm better, I've always been."

Okay, the first part was totally right. Nick and I had hooked up in my car last night before we got home…that's why my hair was so tousled when I got back home. I was such a whore.

I scoffed at him and stepped out from Nick's arms, my arms crossed.

"Jimmy, you don't love me. You just like having what you can't have." I shook my head.

"Sami, I never tell you this, but I love you. Please, it's only you. Our fight yesterday proved this. Today has been a nightmare, because it's the first time we've actually broken it off, and you just get a rebound a minute after you dump me."

I laughed and then hissed, "You're such a liar Jimmy."

"No! Sami, I love you, it's only ever been you- give me another chance!" he begged.

Jenny gasped from next to him, finally realizing she was being used by Jimmy to make me jealous. She began to cry and ran into the connecting convenience store.

"No." I said simply, and told Nick to get in the car, as I headed back to the driver's side.

Jimmy's sad, desperate face suddenly faded, replaced with an irate expression.

"You're a whore Zuko! A slut! You're crazy for not wanting me, and Nick, you're not one of us after all if you're going to date my girl!" He kept shouting as we drove away, and Nick once again apologized.

"It's fine. I'm sorry I just broke you and your new friends up."

He shrugged, as if it didn't matter at all. "How you are feeling? Was he telling the truth?"

"I have no idea…He's right though, I am a slut. But I'm not using you to make him jealous, like he trying to do to me with Jenny."

"Some friend."

"Yeah." I said, getting quiet. I refused to talk anymore about Jenny. Even though she'd betrayed me, I felt bad for Jimmy using her like that.

I rolled down the windows, and my hair blew around as we sped down the road, away from the gas station.

...

REVIEW!

ALERT!

FAV!


	4. Risks

WARNING: Some Mature content in this chapter. Read at your own will. Enjoy!

...

The next day, Jenny apologized for everything, and said Jimmy was a womanizer, and I was right to dump him. She wasn't wearing her pink jacket, and when I'd asked about it, she'd only shrugged, but I knew she'd gotten kicked out too for standing up to Jim the tyrant.

"Let's go the bowling alley tonight Jen. Show them what they're missing."

She clapped her hands, excited, and I smiled at her enthusiasm.

Nick was no longer a rebound, I sincerely liked him. I was moving on from Jimmy, falling out of love with him, but seeing him around school didn't help. He looked crazed when he saw me, and I was wary of what he was going to do after we got off school grounds. I made a note to myself not to get alone with him.

I told Nick I was going bowling that night with Jen, and he offered to come with us, as our bodyguard. I accepted, still wondering about how crazy Jimmy had seemed lately.

We got to the bowling alley, and we were bowling, totally decked out, getting strikes…when Jimmy strut over. He kissed me, out of nowhere, before I could even ask what he wanted tiredly.

"Hey!" Nick ran over from the snack bar where he was ordering food for Jen and me, and he pulled Jim off of me, and I held my breath, watching as Jimmy and Nick fought with raised voices over me, making everyone in the building look their way, pausing in mid-game.

"I love her!" Jimmy slurred. It dawned on me then, that Jim was drunk. I knew him well enough to see that. I went up to Nick and whispered it in his ear, who understood and said in a calming tone, "We can sort this out another time Jimmy."

"Not another time, now." Jimmy pulled out a switchblade from his boot.

He directed it at Nick and I got in front of Nick protectively, my eyes wide, my bones shaking, trying to plead with Jimmy.

"Jimmy, this has gone too far." I started, and he agreed.

"It has. You and him, that is."

I just couldn't believe he was crazy enough to do this, ready to kill Nick because I was dating him now. Jimmy was taking jealously to a whole new level.

"Jimmy, you wouldn't. This is stupid- you're not like this. C'mon Jim, snap out of it." But he was too drunk to come back to his senses.

He advanced on us, ready to kill, and Jen screamed, and the other T-Birds tried to talk some sense into their leader, agreeing that this was stupid; some dumb fight over a chick had gone too far.

"Shut up, all of you. I'm going to kill this Nick, and Sami will be mine once again."

I then realized what had to be done.

"I'm sorry Nick." I murmured, and felt him stiffen, suddenly more afraid then he was already.

I marched over to Jimmy, declaring my love for him, and kissed him hard on the mouth. I felt the erection press against me, and I kept making out with him. I moved towards the door, making sure when I threw Jim off, no one else would be around to get hurt, and once outside, he seemed to think he knew what was going on, and unbuckled his pants and in the middle of the parking lot, he stripped down all the way, and I gawked at his perfect body for a minute, but shook my head to remember myself. No way was I stripping in the middle of the parking lot, under a bunch of streetlights, and I knew it was too far off to go all the way across the parking lot to his or my cars. I pulled him into the alleyway beside the bowling alley, and then he then began to unbutton my flannel top. He got it totally open, and my blue strapless bra was there. I knew he wanted to take it off, but I forced his hands down my perfectly flat stomach to my blue jeans button. I wasn't getting totally naked in the alleyway if I was actually going to degrade myself like this. There was a reason I was the leader of the Pink Ladies, I was always ready to take one for the team. I'd had sex with Jimmy before, and even though he was drunk, he wasn't raping me, because I was letting him, I was distracting him. Plus, I'd missed his rough touch. Nick was as rough as his dad, but it was different, because old school guys just had more respect and respect for girls.

Jimmy got my jeans down to my ankles and then pulled my thong down. For a drunk, he was very on task.

He just forced his cock in me, without any protection whatsoever, and all I could think was my hope that my birth control pill would save me. I moaned in reply, and forced a kiss on him, and he thrust deeper, until he was in as far as his body could possibly allow him. I groaned in guilty pleasure, and spread my legs wider to allow for even more room for his giant snake of a penis. I was somewhat surprised at how we were doing it against a brick wall.

This was the best sex I'd ever had, with him or Nick. The first was awkward, second, the other day, felt like I could get used to having that every day, Nick felt right, but this…this was guilty pleasure, and that was the best kind of pleasure. We kept making out as he tried to go in more and more. There was a slight twinge of pain, but I ignored it, it was nothing compared to the great feeling I was feeling.

Then, I remembered he was drunk, and had almost killed my current boyfriend. I loved Jimmy, and I liked Nick- but until I knew if Nick and I could have a read future, I wasn't returning to Jimmy.

I pushed him forward, and hit his head on a rock, and went still. I'd knocked him out, and he was still in me. I lay on top of his perfect body, and thought it wasn't cold or hot tonight.

I pulled out of him and pulled my bottoms back up, and was buttoning up my shirt when everyone came running outside.

"Oh my god!" Jenny covered her mouth, looking on in horror, and I looked to Jimmy again, and realized there was some blood by his head.

"I'll call 911!" Nick offered, but I shook my head.

"Someone grab me a first aid kit!" I shouted, knowing that a cut on the head always seemed worse than it really was.

Everyone scattered, trying to grab supplies to save Jimmy.

I was alone again, and while I knew I should put Jimmy's clothes back on, I found he was way too hot, and if I did that, it may be the last time I'd ever see him with nothing on, and that actually disappointed me.

I thought of all the times Jim and I had done oral. I hadn't had to get naked, but he did…I thought of how much of a slut I was, in the middle of two hot guys.

But I put his clothes back on for him anyway, and when I got the aid kit, I fixed up the small cut on the back of his head.

He moaned as he came to, and I stood up.

I looked at him for a moment, and thought of all the trouble I'd go through if I chose him. Nick was much safer.

So, I went back inside, told everyone Jim was fine, and while his crew rushed out to check on him, Jenny came over with our jackets.

"We're welcomed back, according to our girls. And Nick, Nick has to be a T-Bird to date you. So…" she smirked.

"Perfect." I slipped my jacket back on. I looked to my safety net, and asked how I looked, and he replied by saying angel-like. And then, I decided, looking at Nick, that while I loved Jim, I'd give Nick a chance. And wherever it went, well, I'd go with it. I was a senior in high school. I had a year to choose between the two guys, and I knew Jen would find it amusing along with the rest of the girls, and even the T-Birds, to see who I would pick. I could see the bets piling up already.

I smiled at Nick gently, who grinned back, and I kissed him. He knew what I'd done with a drunk Jim, but he respected me still, because I'd been protecting him. Nick wasn't jealous, or insecure…he balanced me out, and that night, he was the right one for me.

...

That's it! I kind of lost inspiration for this story, and wanted to end it, so I wrapped it up faster than I originally thought to do, but I think it's fine.

Tell me your thoughts in REVIEWS!


End file.
